Haibara Ai seeks Help from Hell Girl
by Miyano Ran
Summary: So every conan character in this story is Catholic, okay? This is a mixed story of Jigoku Shoujo Girl from Hell and DC. There will be a special appearance of Enma Ai. She can send anyone to hell and Haibara is tempted! Will she do it after a Mass? RXR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Jigoku Shoujo and I don't like it that much either. I don't know who owns Jigoku Shoujo but unlike Detective Conan, I don't like to own Jigoku Shoujo because it's so scary. Actually, I don't really like Girl from Hell, it's not even in my favorite anime list, but, I just kind of thought of this little idea when I accidentally watched an episode of Jigoku Shoujo. By the way, you think you'd seen hell, well, you ain't seeing anything yet cause there already is a Jigoku Shoujo Season 2! Get ready, the grudge is reborn!! Only on Animax!

The lines and wordings of the Jigoku Shoujo are not mine, too. I just copied how she would say some words. I repeat, THE WORDINGS OF THE HELL GIRL WILL BE BASED ON EACH EPISODE!! I DIDN'T MAKE THOSE SCARY WORDINGS! Example: **Your soul will be taken to hell.** Promise! I don't like to write scary stuffs, too, but, this genre IS horror and I had to use these lines to make the whole story work. I hope you understand. It's just that I don't want to keep on writing the same genre: Mystery/ Romance/ Comedy/ Angst/ Adventure/ Action. My mom told me that I should try a different genre to be an all around author. So, I wanted to try writing horror, and, I thought that THIS would be the best story to fit the chosen genre. Maybe, next time, I'll try making stories with the genre Fantasy. I have never tried that before. There are several religious parts.

I also don't own the mass songs. I just copied it from our school mass guide song book. I don't own the Gospel, I just copied it from the Bible but I do own the homily. I don't own the church either! Me and family go to mass every Sunday, too, you see. Plus, I do own the priest!! I made the name up myself!

I don't own Detective Conan. Aoyama Gosho owns DC. But, I love to steal his place and continue the series!! I wish that Gosho retires so that I can charge in his seat at be the next director of Conan. Lol. Joke. As if that will happen, but, still, I wish that WOULD happen! My number one addiction- Detective Conan!!

Yikes! My disclaimer this time is even longer than my Author's Notes! This is too long! Sorry!

**Haibara Ai Seeks Help From Hell Girl**

A/N: This is a crossover of **Detective Conan (Meitantei Conan)** and **Girl From Hell (Jigoku Shoujo)**

Note: There are also comedy and religious parts. Well, don't worry; I'll make a story someday that is really 100 scary to the max! Hmmm………if I have enough brains to do it!! Haha! Actually, I don't like to write horror at all! This is my first and last! Anywayz…………all I've got to say is…………ENJOY EVERYONE!! Hahaha!! Laughs!!

Ahhh……yes. Before I forget, the Detective Boys have extended Saturday classes in this fic. And, in this fic, everyone is a Catholic. I had to do those to make this story work. Hehe. :)

Oh, and, thank you to **smart idiot**, **motz1214**, **blackhole3** and **Kuchiki Jeanne-sama** for putting me at their favorite authors list.

Fiction Rating: T

Genre: Horror/ Supernatural/ Religious/ Comedy

Status: Complete

Multiple Chapters

**Chapter1:**

On a late Saturday afternoon……………………………………

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Conan and Haibara were walking home from school.

"We've got to find the organization quick, Haibara." Conan told her while walking.

"Yeah. They ruined our lives. They made you small, they killed lots of people and they killed my family. I hate them, Kudo, but, it's bad to hate, right? We should forgive and forget, right?" Haibara told him sadly.

"Yeah." Conan sighed.

"Hey, did you hear? There is a rumor that there is such being as Hell Girl, Jigoku Shoujo."

Ayumi suddenly gossiped to all of them.

"Oh? What's that?" Mitsuhiko raised a brow.

"Oh, I heard that she can eliminate the people tormenting you." Ayumi replied.

"Freaky!" Genta screeched.

That struck Haibara.

"_She can eliminate the people tormenting you."_

Those words seeped into her mind repeatedly. She bit her lip.

"Gin, Vermouth, the Boss, Vodka. All members of the organization. They are the ones who are tormenting me."

Haibara thought to herself.

"Is that stuff true, Ayumi?" Conan asked curiously.

"Yeah. Sure. It's true alright. If you hate someone, you just give the Hell Girl a call and she'll bring the person that you hate to hell alive." Ayumi answered.

"To hell…………alive?" Haibara asked softly.

"Yeah. She can send anyone to hell alive." Ayumi answered. "It's scary, isn't it, Haibara- san?"

"Yeah." She gasped. "That's like a nightmare!"

"What's her name?" Mitsuhiko asked while shivering.

"Oh, I heard that her name is Enma Ai. Hey, she has the same first name as you, Ai- chan!"

Ayumi exclaimed upon realizing the similar first name- Ai.

"Oh. Um…how do you reach the Jigoku Shoujo?" Ai asked.

"Um…that's what I don't know." Ayumi replied.

"Oh! I know!" Genta exclaimed.

"How, Genta- kun?" Conan asked.

Everyone listened to Genta.

Genta answered.

"I heard from my sister's friends that you can contact her by cell phone or in the internet."

"Is there any other way?" Conan asked.

"Hmmmmm……………I think those are the only two ways that you can reach her. You could text her or e- mail her. But you can only reach her after midnight." Genta answered.

"But……how do you know her e- mail address or her cell phone number?" Ai asked suspiciously.

"Mmmm………I think that all you have to do is type- Hell girl/ Jigoku Shoujo." Genta answered.

"Mmmm……I see." Haibara said.

"Oh this is my house, you guys! Goodbye! See ya tomorrow!" Mitsuhiko waved goodbye while walking towards his house.

"Bye, Mitsuhiko!!" Everyone waved goodbye, too. They all smiled.

"Oh! You've reached the Yoshida Mansion!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Bye- bye you guys!!"

"Okay! Bye!" Haibara waved and smiled.

"Bye!" Everyone waved while laughing.

"See you tomorrow!" Ayumi bid goodbye while entering her gate.

The three of them continued walking.

"Oh! There's your house, Genta- kun!" Haibara called.

"Oh, I guess it is!" He laughed. "Bye, you guys!!"

Genta waved at Haibara and Conan while Haibara and Conan waved back at him.

"BYE!!" The two yelled at him while walking.

"BYE- BYE!! My dinner is yakisoba!! Yehey!!" Genta exclaimed.

A/N: Yakisoba is special fried Japanese noodles. Genta's favorite.

"Haha!" They both laughed. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah! See ya tomorrow!" He exclaimed while running inside his house.

"Typical Genta. All he thinks about is food." Conan sighed while laughing.

Haibara suddenly got serious.

"Hey, Kudo- kun." She looked down at the floor with serious eyes.

"Yeah?" Conan asked.

"You think, if…if I called the Jigoku Shoujo, Gin and the other members will…will…"

Conan became so surprised. He got serious, too. He exclaimed.

"Haibara? You wouldn't!"

"Wh…Why not?" Haibara asked, shivering a little.

"You okay?" Conan asked worriedly with anxious eyes when he saw her shivering.

A/N: You see it was winter time and Ai was wearing a short sleeved pink t- shirt and a blue mini skirt. She forgot to wear her long black socks, too. She didn't have any jacket either. Conan was wearing a think long sleeved wool turtle necked t- shirt with green and brown stripes. He was wearing long navy blue jean pants. On top of all that, he was still wearing a blue cottoned jacket and a warm wool hat with stripes of brown and green that matches his shirt. In short, Ai was very cold at that moment and Conan was warm because of his very thick wear. He was practically covered- long pants and long sleeved shirt which was also a turtle neck. Ai was practically shivering in the winter cold. She was wearing sleeveless and she's still wearing a mini skirt WITHOUT long thick socks. Yup! She feels cold alright!

"Yeah. Just a little cold, that's all." Haibara shivered. She was rubbing her legs together as the cold winter breeze blew to her shaking cold legs.

"_I hate skirts! It's so cold! I should have worn pants instead."_

Haibara thought while frowning.

"You look very cold."

Conan said worriedly. He removed his jacket and covered her back with the thick jacket.

"Better now?" He smiled warmly while pulling her to let her lean on his shoulders.

"Thanks." Haibara looked up at him and smiled.

Haibara leaned against Conan's shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her.

In Conan's embrace and with the help of Conan's thick jacket wrapping around her, she felt warmer. She made a small smile while blushing.

"So, um…um…are YOU really gonna call the Jigoku Girl, Enma Ai??" Conan asked anxiously.

"Well, the organization tormented me since I was a child. I hate them so much." She said sadly.

"But, Haibara. Isn't that bad?"

Conan asked. He pointed out to her.

"You'd be doing a mortal sin if you brought them to hell."

"I know that, but…………" She murmured sadly. She bit her lip while thinking.

Conan pulled her to a tighter embrace when she shivered again.

"Think about it first, kay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay." She smiled.

--

**Chapter 2:**

In hakase's house……………………

A/N: 'Hakase' means 'Professor' in Japanese.

While hakase was sleeping……………………

At that same night……………………Haibara was in her bedroom in her pajamas………………………

"I guess there is no harm in trying." Haibara whispered to herself.

She opened her laptop and she connected to the internet.

11: 59 pm………

Haibara waited for one more minute to pass.

12:00 am…………

Haibara quickly browsed on the internet for 'Hell Girl'

There came out on the screen:

Black colored background…………………

Scary…………………

**Type the name of the person tormenting you:**

"Uh!" Haibara gasped, a little scared. "This is it. This is Enma Ai's website!!"

She bit her lip.

She typed in:

**Type the name of the person tormenting you:**

All members of the Black Syndicate

She pressed the 'enter' button. Her room turned pitch black. Cold wind blew before her.

She shivered. Her eyes reflected great fear and terror.

Suddenly…………………………

A young girl with scary crimson red eyes……………

With long black hair…………

With a black sailor uniform……………

Appeared before Haibara Ai…………………………floating…………in mid air………………

As the bitter cold wind blew to Haibara's face………blowing her beautiful blonde hair………………

--

**Chapter 3: **

"Are…Are you…are y…y…you the…the…h…h…hell g…girl?" Ai asked with a fearful voice.

"Yes. I'm Enma Ai. The Jigoku Shoujo. You called me?" The girl with the black sailor uniform asked coldly and emotionlessly.

She looked very scary!

"Y…Yes!" Haibara confirmed.

"So, you want to get rid of ALL the members of the black organization?" She asked for assurance.

"Yeah. But…only the bad ones. Please spare me. Please spare my family."

She begged.

"No need."

The Hell Girl said.

"Wh…What? You won't spare them? Why?" Haibara asked fearfully and nervously.

"You and your family need not be spared. I can't bring people who have not sinned to hell. You and your family have been good people and have not sinned. I have no power to bring someone so good to hell. I can only bring bad people to hell. And, besides, your sister and parents have died already. The three of them are now with God and the angels in paradise."

The Hell Girl explained.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that." Haibara said.

The Hell Girl asked in curiosity.

"What have they done to you? What is it that you hate about them?"

Haibara shouted, exclaiming with anger, tears forming in her azure blue eyes.

"They killed my sister. They forced my sister to kill people. They forced me to make poisonous drugs! I didn't have a normal childhood because of them! They kept my parents as prisoners! Then, my parents died in an accident so they taught me and my sister how to hold a gun. They taught us all the bad things!! They killed so much people!! They steal!! They are all so evil!! I hate them!! It's their fault why I am so lonely and cold! It's their fault why I don't have any friends and family! They took away my normal life!! They forced me to kill people! They are making me evil and now they want to kill me! And…And because of them, my good close friend, Kudo, has been turned into a kid and he is separated with his loved one, Ran!! They made all people's lives sad! They have so many sins!! And they have no conscience, too! They are evil!! Evil!! Evil!! I tell you, THEY ARE EVIL!!"

"I see."

The Hell Girl said tonelessly, however, she feels sorry for Haibara, too. She looked with caring eyes. She got from her skirt pocket a small black voodoo doll with a red string tied around it and gave it to her.

"Take this." She said.

Haibara took it.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"If you really want to eliminate the people tormenting you, all you have to do is untie the red string around the black voodoo doll."

The Hell Girl said without emotions.

"That's all I have to do?" Haibara asked.

"Yes." She answered tonelessly.

Haibara was about to pull the red string when…………………………

"Wait." The Hell Girl said, holding her hand, stopping her from untying the red string.

Haibara's hands were shaking.

"Huh?" Haibara gasped when the Hell Girl's cold hand touched her hand. She shivered in fear.

"_Her eyes are red…scary…scary."_

Haibara thought to herself while biting her lower lip. Her eyes showed shock and fear.

"Once you untie the red string…………"

The Hell Girl spoke.

"I will complete your vengeance. The people you hate will be taken to hell. But then, once you do so, you will enter a contract with me. You have to pay the price."

"What? How much should I pay? What should I do?" Haibara asked, her voice stammering and shaking, still scared and disturbed of her frightening appearance.

"It's not the money. You don't have to do anything. But, then, when your body dies, your soul will be taken to hell. You will never know what paradise is like." She said with scary eyes.

"Wh…What? I'll be taken to…to h…hell?"

She asked, very very terrified. Her eyes reflected great fear as it opened wider and wider.

"Yes. For bringing people to hell is a mortal sin, therefore, you shall be punished as well."

The Hell Girl said to her.

Haibara couldn't speak. She was too terrified.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?"

The Hell Girl asked her. She pointed out.

"You could back out, you know."

"Um…a…I…I am still not sure, Ms. Enma Ai, forgive me." Haibara stammered.

She had conscience and she think that it wouldn't be right to take revenge. She thought that the right thing would be to forgive the evil organization and forget. Ai Haibara has a forgiving and understanding kind heart, therefore, she was good. She didn't want to take them to hell anymore. But, then, she was not quite sure. She had to ask Conan first. She might actually commit sin because of her hatred towards the syndicate.

"Can I think about this first?" Ai asked.

"Sure. Now, you decide what happens next. Just think of me, then, I shall come back."

The Hell Girl said tonelessly.

"Oh, and, um, one more thing that I have to tell you, Miyano Shiho."

"Uhh……" Haibara gasped in shock. "You know my real name?"

"Of course. I know everything that happens in this world." She answered.

"Oh. Um…so, what were you going to tell me?" Ai asked.

"You are a very good person that deserves nothing but paradise. Your family who died is now rejoicing in heavens above for they have not sinned. Now, if you decide not to pull the string, when your body dies, you will be directly taken to heaven and you shall experience eternal peace and happiness. You can be with your dead family in heaven and live happily forever. However, if you DO pull the string, all your good deeds before will be put to waste. When your body dies, your soul will drift to hell at once. You will experience pain and suffering forever, not being able to be with your family and friends in paradise up there. Therefore, you will never feel what paradise is like. Your tortured soul will unendingly stroll in the graves of hell. Think about this well. It's not worth it. Even though you don't pull the string now, once they die, they will still directly reach hell because of the many sins they did. So, it's really not worth it, Shiho."

The Jigoku Shoujo explained lengthily.

"Your fate lies in your hands. Would you rather have happiness forever in paradise, watching the people who tormented you burn in flames down there in hell, but, you shall wait for the bad people to die before they reach hell, or, suffer forever in the scorching pot of Lucifer with the people you hate just because you can't wait a few more years before they pass away? It's your choice. You decide what happens next, Shiho. I don't know why, but, this was the first time that I have ever explained to anyone like this before. I care about you so much but I don't know why. You are different from the others. You are special. Unlike my other customers, your heart is not filled with 100 hatred. It is filled with some parts seeking justice, a slight bit of hate and a surprisingly reasonable amount of love for the syndicate. After all that they did to you when you were young, you still love them, don't you?"

"I don't know why but for some reason, I still love the organization. They took care of me. They were the ones who brought me to school. They were the reason why I got to study in the States. They did a lot of awful things to me, yet, I owe what I am now, to them. If I was never with the syndicate, I could have never met my one and only true love, Kudo Shinichi. I wouldn't have met three nice kids. I wouldn't have met nice people like Ran, Kazuha Sonoko, Heiji and Saguru. I owe my life to them, too. They fed me. They were the reason why I am a genius now. If they hadn't sent me to school, then, I would be as stupid and as ignorant as a flowerpot. I would have never had the chance to be a child prodigy if they weren't so hard on me. Because of them, now, I have a stronger point of view towards problems and I became a better person. When my parents died, sure they gave me a whole lot of pain, but somehow, deep inside, I feel grateful. They took me when no one else would."

Haibara broke into tears.

"The syndicate, no matter how evil, was like my second family. Without them, I'd be a beggar near the garbage bins in streets."

The Jigoku Shoujo was suddenly covered by darkness and disappeared into thin air.

Haibara gasped in fear. She gripped the black doll tight.

"Should I? Shouldn't I? Must I? I shouldn't! Or, must I?" She murmured to herself.

She was confused.

She finally slept in her soft bed with the black doll in her pale hands.

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning…………………………………………………

Haibara woke up and caught sight of the black doll with the red string.

She went to their regular Sunday mass in the huge cathedral with the Detective Boys, Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Agasa………………………absolutely ALL Conan characters…………of course, the bad characters are not included………there is……Kazuha………Heiji……as in EVERYONE!! Even Saguru and Sonoko are there.

Haibara had told Conan about 'the issue'.

"It's not worth it, Haibara! Give the doll back!! RETURN IT! I don't want you going to hell!"

Conan shouted worriedly.

"Please!! Don't do it!! You'll be doing a sin if you do!! It's not the will of God! If I were you, I WON'T untie the red string! I won't, Haibara!! I won't do it!!"

Haibara remained quiet while Conan tried to keep telling her that that is wrong to bring the organization to hell even though the members are really bad.

Both looked down and remained silent.

"Shhh!! Don't talk you two! The mass is about to start!" Saguru whispered to them.

"A…" Conan mumbled.

"R…Right." Ai stammered.

They all made the sign of the cross when the lector announced.

"Our priest for today is Father Daidouji Saburu."

The young priest walked down the aisle and greeted the mass attendees. He made the sign of the cross and knelt in front of the altar then he sat down on his chair on the altar front.

The lector announced to everyone seated.

"Please rise and sing the entrance songs."

Then, the whole church choir including the pianist and guitarist started the song. It was such a beautiful sound.

The song played……………………………

_**A song on my lips, with love in my heart,**_

_**I go my merry way;**_

_**The sun in my eyes; the sun in my heart**_

_**Lights up my steps from day to day!**_

_**Every roads though hills and valleys lead to heaven by and by**_

_**And the wind that sweep the alley points a finger to the sky.**_

_**A song on my lips, with love in my heart,**_

_**I go my merry way;**_

_**The sun in my eyes; the sun in my heart**_

_**Lights up my steps from day to day!**_

_**Many friends are on the highway**_

_**And they're waiting for a smile.**_

_**Walk along my friend on my way holding hands a little while.**_

_**A song on my lips, with love in my heart,**_

_**I go my merry way;**_

_**The sun in my eyes; the sun in my heart**_

_**Lights up my steps from day to day!**_

A/N: I know how to sing this song. I sing this every Saturday in school.

Everyone, the lectors, the priest including Haibara sang along with the religious mass song.

Everyone especially Haibara covered their ears a little bit except for Conan.

Haibara looked up at Conan and said to him while smiling.

"I'm a Catholic and I love God. I don't think I will do it. I don't like committing sin."

Conan just smiled warmly at her and embraced her and Haibara smiled back at him, leaning on his shoulder.

Everyone raised their voices and sang in high pitch.

"Have I ever mentioned to you that your voice sounds awful?"

Ai asked Conan jokingly.

"Um…no. Why do you ask? Does it sound bad?"

Conan asked her.

"Yup. Very. When you sing, you sound like a dying ostrich! Plus, I still HAD to be beside you!"

Haibara laughed.

"That's why all of us, even Ran, covered our ears just a while ago. Now, my ear aches!"

"Hey! That's harsh! Dying ostrich? I can't be THAT bad, can I?" Conan said sadly.

"Yeah. You are THAT bad alright. I regret being your seatmate in music class, too, you know."

Haibara laughed again.

"How rude." Conan muttered.

Ai just laughed.

"Kidding!" She chirped. "Don't be so upset! But, it DOES sound quite awful, though."

Ai patted Conan's shoulder.

"Taku." Conan muttered.

Conan pouted cutely when Ai just laughed.

"Shhhh!! We're in a mass! Don't be so noisy, kids!" Kogoro told them.

"Sorry, oji-chan!" Ai and Conan chirped.

After participating the entrance songs, the priest said to everyone.

"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

The people responded.

"Amen."

The priest continued.

"The grace of the Holy Trinity be always with you."

The people answered.

"And also with you."

The priest told them.

"Please bow your heads and pray for God's blessings."

Haibara and Conan bowed their heads and started praying.

They each prayed to themselves.

_Conan prayed hard to God._

"_Please Lord, guide Haibara in her decision. Let her choose the right path in life. Not the way of revenge but the way of forgiveness, amen."_

_Haibara prayed ever so sincerely to the Lord._

"_Please, dear Jesus, guide me in my decision. Please remove my hatred for the organization and teach me to love and forgive them instead. Please make me a better person, amen."_

After everyone was done praying, they all attended the 'Penitential Rite'.

A/N: Now, this is another part of the mass right after the entrance hymns.

After that, they all professed their faith in God in the 'Kyrie'.

A/N: The Kyrie is another mass part with the- Lord have mercy……Christ have mercy…… I didn't do the wordings of the priest then to the people one by one because this might be a 30 or 40 pager! I had to cut this mass short so I decided to just enumerate each part. But, I AM going to emphasize the Gospel and Homily for a reason.

Then, Conan, Haibara and the others spoke in the 'Gloria'.

Then in came the mass's 'Opening Prayer'.

"Amen." The people said.

"Please be seated." The lector requested.

They attended the 'First Reading' which is from the Old Testament after that.

The lector read it.

"Thanks be to God." Ended the 'First Reading'.

Then in came the 'Responsorial Psalm'.

"In response to God's word…………………let us say……………………"

After that, they had the 'Second Reading' which is from the New Testament of the Bible.

The other lector stood up and read it.

"Thanks be to God." The people responded.

The lector told them.

"Please rise to honor the Holy Gospel."

And so, everyone stood up from their seats and sang along.

_**Sing a new song unto the Lord,**_

_**Let your song be sung from mountains high.**_

_**Sing a new song unto the Lord,**_

_**Singing alleluia!! **_

All the people sang while the priest stood up and made the sign of the cross and got the microphone. He then opened the Bible and read the Gospel to all the mass attendees.

"See, your voice sounds more like a choking orangutan than a dying ostrich."

Ai laughed.

"That's even more insulting!" Conan screeched.

"How come?" Ai asked.

"At least the ostrich shaves all his armpit hair!!"

Conan laughed.

"Eww!! Yuck!! How disgusting could you get?! YOU have underarm hair? How sickening!!"

Haibara Ai then choked with great disgust while trying to get away from Conan.

A/N: 'Baro' means 'stupid' in Japanese.

"Baro! Of course I don't, idiot! I don't have armpit hair! It was a joke!" Conan shouted white blushing slightly.

"Oh? Then, orangutans DON'T shave?" Ai asked sarcastically and laughed.

"Obviously?! The orangutans are too hairy and they have lots of lice, flea and dandruff. And besides, they have no brains and their IQ is low for sure! The ape family is dumb and stupid!"

Conan proclaimed.

"Hey. That's not true. Apes are mammals like us, too. They are very similar to us. The smartest group of animals in the world is us, humans, and the second smartest living thing in this world are in the monkey and chimp family, you know that! They are smarter than other animals such as fish, reptiles, amphibians and birds. They are VERY smart for your information!!"

Haibara explained scientifically.

"Okay. I don't even want to ask you how you know that stuff, you know! You're obviously smart but I don't know how smart you really are."

Conan told her.

"But, it's simple Science, Kudo-kun." Ai laughed.

"For you, maybe."

Conan said enviously.

"Impossible! Everyone ought to know that, right? I'm not the only one who knows that."

Ai asked and told him humbly.

"How smart ARE you!?" Conan asked angrily. "Answer me!"

Ai then lost her humility because Kudo had shouted at her and she suddenly became sarcastically frank.

"Okay. You want an answer?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Conan demanded. "What do you have to say?"

"I'm smart enough to know that I'm obviously smarter than you!! There's no mistake about THAT!! How about you, though? Are YOU smart enough to figure out that I'm smarter than you?"

Ai laughed while making a smirk.

"Whatever." Conan murmured angrily.

Ai just giggled.

"You two chatterboxes! Stop fooling around! You're so noisy! The priest is about to read the Gospel already, you know."

Kazuha yelled at them.

"Gomenasai, Kazuha-neechan!" Both of them purred.

**Chapter 5:**

"The Lord be with you." The priest started.

"And also with you." They replied.

"A reading from the Holy Gospel according to John."

The priest told them.

"Glory to you, O Lord." They responded immediately.

Father Daidouji Saburu then spoke and read the Gospel for the day.

A/N: Okay. This part is super long. I copied it from the Bible. The wordings are definitely NOT mine. It is John the Baptist's wordings, understood? Now, it's up to you if you still have the patience to read it or you want to skip it. I don't mind. It's your choice if you want to read this part or not anyway.

"**The Gospel for today is based on John 19: 17-24. The Crucifixion of Jesus. **

**And so they took Jesus, and carrying the cross himself he went out to what is called the Place of Skull, in Hebrew, Golgotha.**

**There they crucified him, and with him two others, one on either side, with Jesus Christ in the center. Pilate also had an inscription written and put on the cross. It read, "Jesus the Nazorean, the King of the Jews." Now, many of the Jews read this inscription, because the place where Jesus was crucified was near the city proper; and it was written in Hebrew, Latin and Greek. So the chief priests of the Jews said to Pilate, "Do not write 'The King of the Jews', then he said, 'I am the King of the Jews'." **

**Pilate answered, "What I have written, I have written."**

**When the soldiers had crucified Jesus, they mercilessly took of his clothes and divided them into four shares, a share for each soldier. They also took his tunic, but the tunic was seamless, woven in one piece from the top down. **

**So they said to one another.**

"**Let's not tear it, but cast lots for it to see whose it will be."**

**They had said that in order.**

**The passage of scripture shall be fulfilled, which says.**

"**They divided my garments among them, and for my vesture they cast lots."**

After Father Daidouji Saburu read the long Gospel, he closed the Bible and raised it up and put it down on the table and kissed the Bible. He then bowed and said to all the people.

"This is the Gospel of the Lord."

The priest smiled.

Everyone replied.

"Praise to you, Lord, Jesus Christ."

The priest requested all of them.

"Please be seated for the Homily."

And so, everyone sat and made the sign of the cross.

Haibara fixed her skirt and sat down with Conan on her left and Ayumi on the right side.

"Jesus Christ suffered so much as a human being. He was crowned with very sharp thorns; His clothes were stripped of from Him! They hammered nails to His hands and feet! His bones, muscles and veins underwent so much pain! He was spat at. He was tortured and killed!"

The priest started talking.

"He has the power to punish them, but, why did He bare those sufferings if He could have just punished them? That is because He sacrificed for us! He wanted us to learn from what He did! If granting, someone hits you hard with a rock, instead of hitting him with another rock, you should just hit him back with a loaf of bread. If incase a person slaps you on the left cheek, instead of slapping his left cheek, too, just let him slap your right cheek. That is the way of life that Jesus wants to teach us. No matter how bad a person is, no matter how much people hurt you, you should never take revenge and never wish them bad because God himself was tortured by others and yet He didn't complain. He still prayed for their conversion. He never wished bad about them. He forgave them even though they have not said sorry yet and even if they weren't worth forgiving. He would always hope the best for His enemies. This is how we should be as well. We must love our enemies. If a person hates you, so what? Don't hate them back. Be their friend. If a person look down at you, so what? You yourself should not look down at them. We all must respect them for who they are and we shouldn't do them harm. This is the message of Christ today. We should love and forgive our enemies and we should not take revenge."

A/N: Wow! That was a very long Homily. Those words are from my heart. I meant what I said. This is not only a part for the story but I was hoping to make it a message for all people who read this. I hope that what I said can make people understand the essence of forgiveness.

"Please rise." The commentator said.

They were going to say the Apostles' Creed.

Haibara looked at Conan. Conan looked back. Both smiled.

"I know exactly what I have to do." She smiled.

"You chose the right path, Shiho-chan." He smiled. "It's good that we came here."

"Yeah, that Homily touched my heart, you know. The Homily had a strong effect on me."

"Yeah, me, too."

"It was so meaningful. When someone hits you with a rock, you hit them with bread."

Haibara smiled and continued.

"Now I understand. When the organization gave me suffering, I will give them forgiveness."

"Exactly."

The Mass went on until Communion. Haibara was now at peace. Her heart felt light.

They all lined up for the Communion.

She no longer felt the feeling of hatred towards the organization. She forgot that. What mattered to her most is forgiving them.

"Body of Christ?"

"Amen."

They ate the Bread.

They knelt down on the pew and Haibara prayed hard.

"_Thank you, Jesus. I will follow your way of life. I must carry my own suffering as you carried your own cross up to Mt. Calvary. I will hit the organization with bread."_

She thought while praying.

"_Not with a rock."_

The mass ended with a nice song and the priest saying.

"May you go in peace to love and serve the Lord."

The response of the people was, "Thanks be to God."

Everyone walked out of the Church after kneeling in front of the tabernacle.

"Conan-kun! I've got to talk to Hell Girl and return the doll at once! See you later! Bye!"

Haibara waved while running away.

"Okay! Bye!" Conan yelled.

"_You made the right choice. I am proud of you."_

Conan thought while smiling.

--

**Chapter 6:**

Haibara ran towards a fast food chain, McDonald's. She went inside a CR there and tried to make sure that no one was there and that the door was locked.

She started thinking and concentrating all her thoughts about the Jigoku Shoujo.

Suddenly, she appeared. She was at her back and her cold hand suddenly clutched her shoulder. Again, she was floating in midair.

"Ahh!"

Haibara screeched. She didn't know that she was already at the back.

"You startled me!"

"So…" Began the Hell Girl with creepy emotionless eyes again. "What?"

"I have decided." She said with determination.

"So, what now?" She asked with a cold voice.

I won't do it. Here, the doll."

Haibara said while extending her arm towards her with the doll wrapped by her palm.

"Take it. I don't want it anymore."

The Hell Girl actually smiled a little.

"You made the right choice. You are not like those other brainless fools who pulled the string."

She said.

"They are plain stupid. I was just doing my job since they called me. They'd be mad if I didn't show up."

The Hell Girl took the black doll from her hands.

Both smiled.

"You may go." She said curtly.

Haibara went out of the CR.

"This is our last meeting. I don't ever want to meet you again. If I did, that would mean that I have become bad."

Haibara said without turning back to look, showing her that she really no longer wanted to see her for the rest of her life.

"Clear?" She talked still without looking back.

"Let's make a deal, then, Miyano." The Hell Girl said.

"What is it?"

"Even if you call me in the future, I will never answer your call." She explained.

"Good." Haibara smirked.

She walked out of the CR of McDonald's while the Hell Girl disappeared into thin air with the rejected doll in her hands.

"Haibara Ai, Miyano Shiho."

She whispered then smiled.

"An extraordinary girl, I'm truly impressed."

A/N: Whew! Done! Writing a story for five months is really tough! Hope you enjoyed it, I did. I am very busy! One story down, 50 more stories to go! I might be able to finish all my stories when I am 90 years old! So many things to do, so little time! Oh no! I forgot that I still have to study my assignments!! I am doomed!! Wish me luck in my tests!! Bye bye!!

Time started: May 22, 2007 Tuesday 1:30 pm

Time finished: September 26, 2007 Wednesday 5:10 pm

When finalized: September 30, 2007 Sunday 12:00 am


End file.
